When Love Hits
by CreativityIsWriting
Summary: We all know how Naruto never experienced the kindness and love offered by family as a kid. This story is about a young girl named Kiyoko Nekoka who is about to change that completely. Just what else will happen? Who knows read and find out. Oh and by the way this will be an Itachi/Oc
1. A Girl and Her Cat

**Hello to those people who have decided to read my story and give it a chance. This is my first attempt at writing a Naruto story so I hope it turns out well and please let me know what you think. Oh and I don't own Naruto just my own Nekoka clan and those who are a part of it.**

**~A Girl and Her Cat~**

The moon was high in the sky as its light showed down onto the small forum of a girl as she jumped through the trees. One thing that stood out on this young girl was her eyes. The bright green orbs darted back and forth as she looked into the darkness.

A dark blur appeared out of the darkness to reveal a small yellowish cat. "Did you find our target?" was the hushed question that hung on the air, but an ear piercing cry shattered the darkness before the girl could get her answer.

Deeper in the forest a small patch of blond could be seen hiding amongst tree roots. A dark burly shadow stalked right outside of the roots "Demon! Get Out Here!" a deep voice shouted in anger.

The blond boy shrank back more trying not to be seen. The dark shadow let out an almost feral growl "Where the hell did it go!"

Green eyes watched the seen unfold from the darkness of the trees. _'What's going on?'_ thought the girl as the man yanked the small boy out from tree roots.

Green eyes could see the tears that came to the poor boy's eyes. "Please! I'm Sorry!" cried the child as he began trembling. A rough hand struck the boy across the cheek drawing blood. "Sorry isn't good enough demon!" the faint glint of metal could be seen as the man drew a dagger.

A rock flew from the girl's finger tips striking the man's forehead drawing blood. The girl dropped from the trees and landed behind the man.

A hand struck the man's presser point dropping him to the dirt "Hey are you alright?" The girl moved closer to the boy thinking _'Why is this kid out here?'_

The blond boy backed away trembling. Surprised crossed the girl's green eyes _'he's terrified.' _"Don't worry, my name's Kiyoko I'm not going to hurt you." she uttered softly.

Blue eyes were hesitant and his voice small "Really?" Kiyoko nodded and crouched down some "Yeah Promise." The bushes rustled behind her and a cat appeared. "Did you find a village and Kiyoko turned her eyes back on the boy with a nod to her feline companion "If you come closer I'll take a look at that cut you have."

Small feet took a step closer to Kiyoko "Why are you so nice to me?" Kiyoko was struck dumb by the boy's question "Well you seam lost and hurt so I decided to help." Kiyoko slipped off her backpack and took out a first aid kit.

Kiyoko gently cleaned the boy's cut "So what's your name?" Blue eyes watched Kiyoko closely "Uzumaki Naruto."

Green eyes widened slightly _'Uzumaki? I was told they were all wiped out!' _a bandage was gently placed on Naruto's cheek "What are you doing out here Naruto? Aren't your parents worried?"

Naruto looked away from the girl "I don't have parents." Green eyes saddened "Where do you line then? I'll help you get home." Kiyoko gave Naruto a small reassuring smile.

Naruto's blue eyes began to fill with tears much to Kiyoko's surprise "I don't want to go back." Kiyoko couldn't take it and she pulled the boy into a hug "It's okay I won't make you." Kiyoko gently rubbed Naruto's back hopping to calm him down.

A low growl was heard from Kiyoko's feline partner minutes later. Kiyoko pushed Naruto behind her as two clocked figures dropped from the trees. _'Are these people after Naruto too?' _

Naruto looked around Kiyoko's leg and found two figures he knew "Wolf! Crow!" a small smile came to his face.

The man to answer the boy wore a mask that resembled a wolf "Naruto are you okay?" the man took a step closer.

Blond hair bobbed back and forth as Naruto nodded "I'm okay Kiyoko saved me." Kiyoko sighed _'Why did he have to go and say my name.' _

Kiyoko turned her attention fully back on the two in front of her at the sounds of growling. Kiyoko was slightly amused to find her feline companion growling at the man in a crow mask. "Chiyoko enough." And the cat returned to Kiyoko with a few chitters.*

Wolf addressed Kiyoko after he had Naruto back "Why did you save him?" Kiyoko sighed _'Apparently there's something suspicious about saving a kid.'_ Kiyoko relaxed herself and her green eyes became cat like and her ears turned into cat ears.

"Sorry but I don't have time to answer questions right now." Kiyoko's ear twitched and a smoke bomb was let off.

Crow landed beside Wolf "Should we let her go?" Wolf looked at his young companion his head nodded "If she posed a threat she shouldn't have bothered to save Naruto." Crow nodded his silent reply.

Naruto's blue eyes looked sad _'I wonder if she'll come back.'_ "Do I really have to go back Wolf?"

It couldn't be seen buy Wolf's eye's filled with hurt "Yes Naruto, for now you do." The young blond hung his head as he was taken back to Konoha.

*** Just to point out to those who may not know. Cat's do chitter andtry to sound like birds. No joke my cat does it all the time.**


	2. Curiosity and Cats

**Curiosity and Cats**

**Hey people I'm back with my next chapter. And thanks to Yoru Kurogane for reviewing my story. Now all I have to say now is please review and let me know if I should continue my story.**

Kiyoko stood in a clearing wiping off her kunai. "Now that our mission is finished why how about we have some fun" Chiyoko just swayed his big head back and forth with a huff. "Hey, I know you want to find out what's going on just as bad as I do." and Kyoko took to the trees in search of the village nearby.

Two dark shadows jumped from roof top to roof top in search of a blond haired boy. "Is this the right place?" Kiyoko asked in a hushed tone. A low growl was her answer.

Kiyoko dropped down from the roof onto a balcony "It looks like he lives alone." The young woman slipped inside. _'Why would they make such a young boy live alone?' _

A soft snore notified Kiyoko of the small blond boy sleeping on the couch with a roman cup still in hand. "I don't understand this kid seams so innocent." Kyoko shook her head making her coppery locks bounce.

Chiyoko brushed up against Kiyoko's leg drawing her attention. "Alright I'll be fast." Kiyoko gently picked the boy up and took him to his bed. _'I wonder if dad would let him become part of the clan.'_ Kiyoko checked over Naruto on last time and disappeared into the darkness once again.

Kiyoko stood on the rooftop of Naruto's house and started preforming hand signs. A puff of smoke was seen and a female voice followed "You summoned Kiyoko-sama." as the smoke cleared a big white tiger could be seen.

"Yes Akira, I would like you to take a message to Tatsuya-sama." Kiyoko pulled a piece of paper out of her bag a quickly wrote something down on it. "Tell him it's urgent and I need an answer back as soon as possible."

The tiger's head nodded "I will be back as fast as I can." Akira took the note from Kiyoko gently in her mouth and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Chiyoko let out a soft growl as a dark shadow jumped on the roof. Kiyoko smirked "Didn't think I'd run into you again."

"I could say the same to you." The boy stepped closer. "What do you want with Naruto?" his eyes were guarded _'She better then she lets on if she could recognize me form before.'_

Kiyoko raised her eyebrow "Do you really care?" green eyes scrutinized the boy "Because from what I can tell most people don't."

Coal black eyes stared straight into green eyes "I am one of the few who do care about Naruto." The young Uchiha activated his sharingan. "And if you're here to harm him."

Kiyoko's eyes widened then quickly closed _'A Uchiha! What other clans will I run into?' _"Please believe me; I was just curious about him." Chiyoko let out a soft growl

"Who are you?" The Uchiha boy was curious because normally no one came around Naruto's apartment without trying to hurt him _'She obviously not from the village'_

"My name is Nekoka Kiyoko form the Nekoka clan." Kiyoko's tail twitched _'This is not how I planned my day going.' _"Now are you going to tell me your name?"

"My name's Itachi Uchiha." The young boy's eyes returned to normal _'I know this goes against what we're taught, but for some reason I feel like I should trust her.' _"Now please open your eyes."

Emerald green eyes opened slowly "Why are you doing this? Shouldn't you be trying to apprehend me?" Chiyoko's yellow eyes watched Itachi making sure he wasn't a threat to Kiyoko.

"I'm doing this because I think that you might actually be able to help Naruto." Determination showed behind the young Uchiha's stoic mask

Kiyoko smiled "I promise that I'll do my best but I could use your help." A cloud of smoke surrounded the roof top.

"Kiyoko-sama who is our guest?" Akira's voice sounded from the clearing smoke. Kiyoko smiled "His name is Itachi Uchiha."

Coal black eyes held their own against cold amber orbs "A Uchiha you say." Akira's ears twitched and she purred "Well I think your father will definitely approve of him."

Kiyoko had an ominous feeling "Akira what are you planning?" The tiger just purred "Nothing Kiyoko-sama, But I do have you have a few papers for you."

Kiyoko grinned and took the papers "Thank you Akira that's all I needed." Akira's big head nodded "Then I will take my leave." And with a cloud of smoke Akira disappeared.

Itachi was stunned this girl was planning something and it set his nerves on end "What's going on?"

Kiyoko's green orbs looked up from the papers she was reading "I'll let you know as soon as I talk to your Hokage." A smile played on her lips "Will you take me?"

The young Uchiha nodded slowly "I will." _'I really hope this turns out for the best.'_

**And that's it for this chapter hope enjoyed it and will let me know what you thought even if it's a short chapter.**


End file.
